New Lives At McKinley High: Becoming a Part Of Something Special
by KrystensCorner
Summary: This story is looked into the lives of two characters who get thrown into the world of McKinley High. They don't know what they want in their lives yet and are trying to find their true selves. Seems cliche' but is it? You check it out. (Rated T for language, relationships, and paranoid writers.)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys! I am starting a new FanFic! I know I am not a good person, 'cause I don't finish my glee stories. But I have a good feeling about this one! Especially since I have a friend co-editing with me (who is also in the story). Well this is set 4th season time(not at all like the series), and Klaine and Rachel and Finn are broken up. Finn has taken over glee club for Will. Marley, Jake and Kitty are in glee club. Ryder will be incorporated also. No musical (I cannot write dialogue for it, I don't even want to attempt). Also I should put my opinion in here, I hate Kitty. So does my co-editor. There will be probably some bashing.. Anyways enjoy. Be sure to review.**

"Okay Krysten, you sit next to Ryder." The boring, social studies teacher said to the newcomer.

Krysten quickly takes a seat not wanting to draw attention to herself. New school, new people, new horrible names is all she thought. She wasn't necessarily 'bullied' you would say. She was just isolated and put down by her peers. She had one friend who stuck through everything with her, even the move to the new school, and that was Malina. She moved a few weeks before and already started school at McKinley High. Krysten moved to be closer to family, while Malina moved for her mom's job. She was currently sitting one behind Ryder and Krysten chatting with her new found friend

"Krysten, this is Marley, she is super great!" Malina introduced.

"Hi Marley." Krysten waved dorky and started to laugh.

"Okay class, open your books to page 24. We are going to start learning about World War two. We are going to take turns reading sections." The monotone teacher stated.

Ryder immediately tensed up at what was said, plus he was in the front row, so he had no chance of getting out of it. Krysten looked over at Ryder and he looked stressed, like he was about to blow up.

"Hey Ryder... Are you okay?" Krysten whispered over to her right.

"I just don't want to read.." Ryder whispered back, shaking his head furiously, and not looking the least bit in her direction.

Krysten could tell he was being serious. It was not a lazy move, but something more. After the reading finally got to Krysten she looked at the clock and realized it was only about two minutes and a half of class left. So she spaced every word out as much as she could. She had only three sentences in her paragraph, but was determined to help Ryder out.

"Adolf. Hitler. Was. The. Leader. Of. The. Nazi. Party."

"Krysten" The boring guy interrupted " is there any reason you are reading exceptionally slow?"

As he said this kids started snickering and cracking jokes.

"Well, I just thought I should put an emphasis on the important facts by having a dramatic pause in between each word." Krysten answered as she adjusted her glasses and turned forty shades of red. She hated drawing attention to herself. But maybe this school was the start of something different. Where she could stand up for herself and help others like she wished.

"No emphasis is needed. Just read like your 4.0 GPA you held at your old school." The teacher practically face palmed.

She finished reading and when the teacher called on Ryder the bell rang just in time. They all rushed into the hallway.

"Thanks. Uh.. Krysten right?" Ryder said catching up.

"Yeah and your welcome. I could tell something was wrong," Krysten replied " Is it okay if I ask what was wrong?"

"Yeah I guess... Uh I am dyslexic. Even with studying I just can't understand." Ryder said.

"Maybe you two should have a studying session?" Marley interrupted.

"Totally. Krysten could help. She loves helping people." Malina also chimed in.

"Uh sure. Is 4th period your free one?" Krysten asked probably .

"Yep. See you then." Ryder said flashing his perfect teeth into a nerdy smile.

"You want him." Malina giggled and poked Krysten in the side.

"No I do not. Who knows what he is like. Maybe he is a jerk." Krysten shrugged with bad acting.

"Stop lying! Not everyone is going to be like Mac. You need to reach out and get him before someone else steals him!" Malina chimed in with a smirk.

"Fine."

"Fine? that is all you have to say? You have one of the hottest guys begging you to be their hottie tutor. All you can say is 'fine'?" Marley pokes at Krysten's sides making her twitch and spaz.

"Stop that! And I am not a hottie." Krysten says looking at the floor as she walks.

"Yes you are! You just need the confidence of one." Marley declared wiggling her eyebrows.

They all went to their 2nd and 3rd periods before meeting at their lockers before their 4th period.

Krysten opened her locker simultaneously to Marley and Malina. It was clean, like everything of Krysten's. She had slight OCD about things, but if things were a bit messy, she was okay. As they turned around they were hit with cold, green slushies; by none other than Kitty, one of the head cheerleaders with Jake Puckerman at her side.

Krysten's first taste of a slushy facial was probably the worst out of anyone's. Considering that the ice was thrown with such a force it scratched her glasses. Malina had just enough time to cover her face and Marley flinched so her face was not a direct hit. As they huffed from the cold, flavored ice giving them a bit of hypothermia, Kitty started laughing and saying 'that's what you get you little sluts'.

As they went into the bathroom Krysten took off her glasses and furiously washed them off and tried to somehow repair the damage. After she got frustrated enough she just threw them in the bathroom garbage.

"Why was she calling us sluts?" Krysten asked defeated and crying.

"Well, Marley and Jake had a thing going on, in which Jake still likes Marley, but he won't admit it." Malina said trying to wash the green out of her scarf and gray shirt.

"Malina was talking to Jake the other day in geometry and Kitty got all psychotic on them. But Jake just needed some help. Lastly, Kitty has a thing for Ryder. I heard someone tell her in 3rd hour about you helping him." Marley said squeezing the green corn syrup the best she could out of her sweatshirt.

"She is calling us sluts? What a hypocrite." Krysten said angrily scrubbing the stain off her shirt.

It ended up Krysten had to use her contacts and borrowed a sweatshirt from Malina to cover her green splattered shirt, Malina put her other sweatshirt she brought to school on and Marley just took off her sweatshirt. Krysten put her hair up in a ponytail and headed out the bathroom. She saw Ryder at his locker, which he just furiously punched and kicked.

"Hey, Ryder. Let me help." Krysten rushed over. As he looked with his head down he whispered his combination. Krysten opened his locker and finally looked at her.

"Woah. What happened? I mean... I am pretty sure you didn't look that way in first hour. I mean you looked good. But I-"

"I got slushied... It scratched my glasses and I borrowed a sweatshirt. Marley and Malina were hit also.."

"Was it that bitch Kitty?" Ryder said balling his fist.

"Yeah... And.. Uh I think his name was Puckerman."

As Ryder rushed down the hallway, Krysten chased after him trying to stop him from doing something he might regret.


	2. According To You

Once Ryder got to the two all he could do was look at them. He had no idea what he wanted to do, but he wanted to do something. Not only had Jake broke Marley's heart, but he was in with the devil herself instead. How could one guy go from the best girl for him, to the worst?

"Hey Sexy." Kitty says seductively towards Ryder.

"Don't call me that. You can insult me if you want. Anything but compliment me." Ryder says through gritted teeth.

"Why so?" Kitty says an innocent as she could attempt.

"Because you are the type of girl I hate." Ryder stated, " You are a liar, backstabber, bully, and worse of all a bitch."

Jake lunged at Ryder like a tiger at its prey. Two guys, that seemed older, came and pulled Jake off of Ryder. Malina and Marley rushed over after hearing all the ruckus. Malina was worried about Ryder, but most of all was caught in the beauty of a certain blonde senior who pulled Jake off of Ryder. His lips were unnaturally huge, but Malina found it cute. She heard his Star Wars impressions one time and couldn't stop thinking about him after that. This was the closest she ever got to her secret crush.

"Jake! What have we talked about?" the tall, dark haired, nicely dressed guy stated. He seemed like an eighteen year old, but was dressed like a teacher. He acted like one too.

As they went into a conversation Krysten helped Ryder up.

"I could of taken him." Ryder said dusting imaginary dirt off.

"I bet you could of." Krysten said looking right at him.

` "Anyone here while this happened, come with me. Now." The teacher-like guy stated.

Krysten, Jake, Kitty, Ryder, Malina and Marley all followed. Malina and Marley were not necessarily involved, but if it meant they didn't have to go to their 4th hours then why not?

"Fighting is completely unacceptable!" The teacher stated once everyone got into the choir room and took a seat.

"I know and I apologize." Ryder said. He just wanted to get this over with.

"Kitty had nothing to do with this. Ryder was being a jerk and called her a bitch." Jake said rolling his eyes.

"Well that is wrong too Jake. Finn they are lying." Marley stated.

"Yeah my first day here and I get slushied by those two." Krysten whispers under her breath.

"Slushied? Seriously? Glee clubbers doing the slushying. That is totally wrong guys! We are the club that makes people feel welcome and we are suppose to be a family!" Finn's voice yelled.

"Not like any of these guys can sing anyways. They wouldn't fit. " Kitty stated.

"Oh really? Well Marley is in glee club, if you hadn't noticed, and Ryder could be if he wanted to be." Finn replied.

"Well I was talking about Oompa Loompa and new girl." Kitty stated.

"Oh really? Are you sure we can't? Meet us in the auditorium after school." Krysten states standing up.

"Are you two auditioning?" Finn asks surprised.

"Yes," Malina and Krysten answered simultaneously. Krysten and Ryder left for the study hall while others went to their fourth hour. Finn granted Kitty and Jake choir room cleanup and auditorium clean up for two weeks in their free periods.

After a while of studying Krysten and Ryder decided to take a break. Mainly, Krysten was just telling Ryder the facts he needed for the chapter in history. She also helped him with geometry definitions and English.

"So why aren't you in glee club?" Krysten asked moving her bangs out of her face.

"I can't read music." Ryder said slumping in his chair.

"Well do you enjoy singing?" Krysten asked with her head tilted sideways.

"Yeah. I do. I love dancing too it is just. I have football and I have enough to deal with." Ryder said resting his head on his hand.

"Well lets see. We are already done studying pretty much all subjects, and we have a half hour left. We could always ask Finn to use the choir room our free period and we could practice?" Krysten asked.

"You would be willing to do that?" Ryder replied quizzically.

"Sure. It would be incredible to help you. I mean. Yeah I only been here one day and I have been bullied, made two friends and I am trying out for glee club. It is all new for me. But I want high school to have memories. I don't want to leave here thinking I wasted 3 years of my life listening to boring lectures and writing English papers. I will be here for you. I had no one, except Malina that was there for me. You have great potential and dyslexia shouldn't get in the way of your dreams." Krysten said with a sincere smile.

After school the members from glee club gathered into the auditorium, including Ryder, while Krysten and Malina were backstage warming up for a second. Then they came out and the music immediately started.

(**Krysten, **_Malina, _Both_**)**_

_According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless__  
__I can't do anything right_  
**According to you I'm difficult, hard to please****  
****Forever changing my mind**

**I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time****  
**Even if it would save my life  
_According to you_, according to you  
  
But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible  
He can't get me out of his head  
According to him I'm funny, irresistible  
Everything he ever wanted

**Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it****  
****So baby tell me what I got to lose**  
_He's into me for everything I'm not__  
__According to you_

**According to you I'm boring, I'm moody****  
****And you can't take me any place**  
_According to you I suck at telling jokes__  
__'Cause I always give it away_

**I'm the girl with the worst attention span**  
_You're the boy who puts up with that_  
**According to you**_, _according to you  
  
But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible  
He can't get me out of his head  
According to him I'm funny, irresistible  
Everything he ever wanted_**  
**_  
_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it__  
__So baby tell me what I got to lose_  
**He's into me for everything I'm not**  
According to you

**I need to feel appreciated****  
****Like I'm not hated,** _**oh no**_  
Why can't you see me through his eyes?  
_It's too bad, you're making me decide_  
(At this point Malina and Krysten grabbed their cardboard guitars they drew and decorated from backstage. They pretended to hardcore guitar play through the song.)  
But according to me you're stupid, you're useless  
_You can't do anything right_  
  
But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible  
He can't get me out of his head  
According to him I'm funny, irresistible  
Everything he ever wanted  
  
**Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it****  
**Baby tell me what I got to lose  
_He's into me for everything I'm not_  
**According to you, you**  
_According to you, you _  
(Malina and Krysten threw their guitars down on the ground. )**  
**_**According to you **_**I'm stupid, **_I'm useless_  
I can't do anything right

Everyone hoots and claps for the duet. Ryder was jumping up and down furiously clapping and Finn was grinning like a goof ball.

"You guys are totally in!" Finn says as the glee family came and hugged the two newest members. Well Kitty and Jake didn't congratulate them but everyone else was extremely happy that they had new additions.


	3. The Kitty Scratches

** Remember to subscribe and alert!**

Krysten and Malina walked into the school with a new confidence. They knew glee club was not seen as cool, but more as nerdy. Nerdy is the exact definition of the two friends. They didn't want to care what others thought. They were doing something they loved and that was all that mattered. Krysten was dressed in a stylish pink sweater (it was getting cold) paired with a nice pair of darker jeans, and brown boots. Malina was wearing a gray sweater dress, with black leggings and flats. Krysten didn't have glasses yet, but she was enjoying wearing her contacts. It helped her far-sided vision better. They walked in and went to their lockers and Marley was there.

"One second. I will be right back." Malina says as she takes some old papers to throw in the garbage.

Kitty sticks her foot out and trips her. She thuds on the floor, the papers flying everywhere like confetti. Krysten and Marley turn around to go help, but they see the attractive blonde from glee club heading her way. They decide to turn around and let him help since that would be probably the best 45 seconds of her day.

"Hey are you okay?" Sam says as he reaches a hand down to the Mexican girl.

"Uh, y-yeah. I tripped." She answers shyly.

"Well I can see that." He says in a funny voice. Malina giggles and they pick up all the papers that were spread across the hallway. As they continued chatting for a few minutes while picking up the papers Marley and Krysten watched their friend's hopefully new romance evolve before their snooping eyes.

As Malina walks back to the duo Krysten offers a fist bump and Marley wiggles her eyebrows in a funny matter.

"What can I say. He is hot!" Malina replies.

As they giggle on, Kitty and her two cheer-leading friends, Lindsey and Lauren, backed the trio into the lockers.

"What do you think you guys are doing around here being so positive?" Kitty asks like her usual bitchy self, "Yeah you got into glee club, but I wouldn't stay too happy. Especially you, Marley."

"Why shouldn't she be?" Malina asks with the same kind of tone to her voice.

"Because, it won't be long before she cannot fit through doorways and has to have a specially made desk for her extremely large ass." Kitty replies as her two blonde friends laugh.

"You cannot say that to her!" Krysten yells " You must be jealous of-"

"Jealous? How could I be jealous of a girl that will be a whale by the time she is twenty?" Kitty replied "And you have no where to talk."

"What do you mean?" Malina practically spits anger in Kitty's face.

"Well. I could see her as a closeted lesbian, begging to get out. Just look at the clothes she wears!" She says poking Krysten in the stomach "Plus, only a guy with vision problems is interested in her."

"You know what Kitty-"

"What do you want whale? She is probably going to be just as bad as you by twenty." Kitty replies getting inches from Krysten's face, "Do you stay up all night eating candy and listening to love songs knowing no one will like your closeted, weight gaining self?"

At that moment they were all speechless while the cheer-leaders cackled and strolled away. After a moment they all started looking at each other and wanting to tear up, but held strong. As they went to their first period all they could think about is getting away. They felt vulnerable, as if everyone heard what Kitty said and agreed.

Ryder felt something eerie and wrong with the girls. He didn't want to ask right now, because he didn't know if their 'girl problems' had synched or what. Wasn't there a study on women having the same time of the month if they were around each other enough? Anyways he decided to not worry about that stuff, but trying to understand the lesson.

**(Krysten's Fourth Period)**

When it came to fourth period Krysten headed straight to the library, knowing that she would never see Kitty there. Mostly all three of the girls never felt so embarrassed and vulnerable. They were getting bullied, bullied by their suppose to be family. As she sat down Ryder came along. Instead of sitting in his normal spot across the table, he pulled a chair right next to her.

"What is wrong?" Ryder asked.

He concluded it wasn't girl issues. Mostly because Krysten has only been at the school a day and hasn't known Marley enough. He didn't want to seem as a jerk, so even if she talked about what happened the whole hour. He just didn't want her to be sad.

"Nothing." Krysten whispered with her face downwards towards the table.

"Something definitely happened. I saw you walk into the school smiling and since first hour you have been sad."

"No... Let's study." She said coldly.

Ryder wasn't done yet, he was going to get it out of her. At the end of the hour when they were heading their separate ways, she told him the only information he needed.

"I can't go to glee club today. But I will see you tomorrow."

**(Marley's Fourth Period)**

When Marley got to her fourth hour it was biology. Her lab partner just had to be Jake. She had tear stains running down her face, but she was done crying.

"Hey." Jake said sitting down next to her. When she didn't answer Jake looked at her and realized the mascara all over her face.

"What is wrong?" Jake said.

"Like you care, you slushied me yesterday." Marley said emotionless.

"That was Kitty."

"No. It was you too. You had two slushy cups and enough to cover me and my two friends. One who wasn't at the school for a complete day. You can't blame you jerk actions on Kitty. Grow a pair." Marley said growing with anger.

She didn't want to admit it, but that was probably the most vulgar thing she has ever said. She was mad and just wanted to go home. As class ended she handed Jake a note that said 'Tell Finn I won't be at glee today. I am sick'. He didn't think nothing of it.

(**Malina's Fourth Period)**

Malina went to her Fourth period angry. This was the one class she had with Sam. It was algebra 2, and Sam had to retake it as one of his electives and Malina had it as an honors class. When she came in the class she was angry more than anything. How can a girl bully so much without feeling guilty?

A few times she helped Sam with some things, and at the end of class she talked to him.

"Hey I can't go to glee tonight. Tell Finn." Malina said with some regret and anger dripping out of her voice.

Sam wanted her to come, since she did a kick butt performance yesterday and she would surely get some compliments she deserved, but he couldn't force her.

**Glee Club**

As Finn was looking at the attendance sheet, with the three new names added he realized that two of the names were gone, including one of the other regular names.

"Hey does anyone know where Marley, Krysten and Malina are?" Finn asked the class.

"Marley told me she felt sick." Jake said as Kitty glared towards him.

"Malina said she just couldn't come, she seemed angry." Sam replied.

"I know why," Ryder said standing up and pointing at Kitty "It is amazing how much information I can get out of your cheer-leading buddies by just simply talking to them."

"I have no idea what you are talking about pretty boy." Kitty says rolling her eyes.

"I was told that Kitty not only tripped Malina in the hallway, but cracked a bunch of jokes at Marley and Krysten all before first period. I know every word you said to them and that was real low." Ryder screamed practically.

"What the hell did you say to them?!" Finn swore at Kitty, "Two new additions to our club and you already hurt them! Tell me right now what you said!"

The class grew awkwardly quiet. As Kitty got a slight sense of panic in her emotions.

"Well it wasn't that bad." Kitty replied.

"I didn't ask your opinion," Finn said through gritted teeth "What did you say?"

"I... I called Marley a whale. And Krysten... A.. closeted lesbian," Kitty said with a shrug "Didn't know they would take it so seriously."

As the whole room erupted into a loud rumble Finn yelled at Kitty.

"That is not how you treat people," Finn said hovering over Kitty "I had a girlfriend just like you. Thought she was the love of my life. When she finally grew up, she was more attractive. Right now, you define yourself as all the names you have been calling these girls and others. Do you really want to be that way? Well for now you are suspended for glee club until next semester. You do not treat people like that."

Kitty got up and pushed Finn out of her way and mumbled a 'fine' towards him as she walked out the door. As that went on everyone was discussing what they needed to do to make it up to them, to bring them back.

"They were so happy this morning. They literally made the school glow." Sam said as Jake and Ryder nodded in agreement.

They knew the girl's favorite singing group right now, and were going to show them they absolutely cared and loved all of them.


End file.
